Hermione the Mudblood Princess
by TARDIS-the SexySnogBox
Summary: Summary inside! Character death. AU, EWE. Flames are not welcome. Characters belong to JKR. I do have permission to use the edit as the cover for this story. (Personal challenge: Will be updated every 10th day of each month to the best of my ability. May be updated up to three times a month.)
1. Chapter 1

_Completely AU and EWE?. Based on Cinderella/A Cinderella Story and there will be some main character deaths. Voldemort wins the War and all Muggle-born witches and wizards are to serve Purebloods and certain Half-bloods. Hermione is assigned to the Malfoys and has to serve the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. ~Megan Malfoy_

* * *

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger thought she was a normal girl until she was sent a letter at age eleven stating she was a witch, and was accepted to the wizarding school Hogwarts. Little did she know that by befriending the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, she and Ronald Weasley would be rushed into a world where Harry had to fight to the death against Voldemort. They dared not say the name of him, of You Know Who.

Year after year - the Golden Trio as they were called by the teachers of the school - faced dangers and escaped death numerous times each year. With Hermione as the smarts of the group, they were able to face anything together. Everything but dying together.

Harry and Ron fought long and hard against Voldemort. Ron couldn't stand it, watching his best mate fight alone, but he wouldn't listen to Harry and that mistake cost him his life. Molly Weasley didn't think it'd be possible to lose two sons in one great battle. Bellatrix died at her hands from trying to kill Ginny.

Harry was losing, and they both knew who was going to come out victorious. He held on to the last bit of strength and gave it his all, but Voldemort won. He was generous and spared Harry Potter his life, but only if he swore to serving him for the remainder of his days. Like he had any choice; it was either serve him or be killed by him. The Dark Lord declared it law that all Muggle-born witches and wizards were to serve elite Pureblood families and certain Half Blood families. They were treated as if they were house elves; sometimes even worse.

Dolores Umbridge had her way with the Muggleborn Registry, so all the witches and wizard would be called off by name. Hermione never thought it would be like this. That she would have to serve a Pureblood family. Lined up in the Ministry of Magic, Umbridge was naming off a Pureblood family and calling out either a witch or wizard that will serve that family.

"Hermione Granger!"

She froze at the shout of her name. She was very scared of who she would have to serve. Hermione didn't want to be treated like an elf, and she knew /exactly/ how elves were treated. Slowly she walked to the stand where Umbridge was and looked up at the toad-like witch, confused.

"Sorry," Hermione said, barely above a whisper. "Could you repeat that? I thought you said I have to serve the Malfoys." She desperately hoped the witch was joking and it was a misprint.

"No, it was a request by the Dark Lord himself. You are to serve the Malfoys. No exceptions!"

Hermione wanted to cry because that was the last thing she wanted to hear. _The Malfoys! Of course, Voldemort can't have the Boy Who Lived and his best friend to be together or else something could go wrong for him, but right for us._ Hermione thought vilely.

She then was lead to a carriage which would take her to the Malfoy Manor. After a few hours of waiting, she was greeted at the Manor by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Narcissa had an apologetic look on her face and wished this didn't have to happen to such a young witch like Hermione. Lucius had no sense of emotion showing when she showed up.

Then Hermione heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was the boy she was teased and taunted by the entire seven years at school. Draco Malfoy. To her, he looked malnourished and very tired. Hermione wished she had been assigned to a different family.

_Oh Harry, Ron, I wish you were both here to save me._ She cried to herself. _But at least I know _he_ can't touch me here._


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: _Oh Harry, Ron_,_ I wish you were both here to save me._ She cried to herself. _But at least I know _he_ can't touch me here._

* * *

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess Chapter 2**

Hermione Granger was scared for her life. There was nothing like a mad man taking over the Ministry of Magic and forcing witches and wizards like herself to serve Purebloods and be treated as poorly as house elves. Draco and Hermione did have a history, but she knew she wouldn't get any mercy from the Malfoys of all people.

"Who knew the brightest witch of our age would have to stoop so low as to serve the Malfoys like a house elf?" Draco asked in general while smirking at her. "But I know what you're thinking, Granger. You think the Dark Lord can't reach you here, and you're right."

Hermione felt herself smiling since the Battle of Hogwarts ended. The look on Draco's face caused her smile to disappear.

"Wait a moment though, you still have to do what we say. Mother, let's have her cleaned up some before she starts." He said, his back turned to her. Despite being on the winning side, he couldn't help but feel bad. Hermione was one of the bravest and smartest girls he'd ever met. She may have been annoying in school, but he had grown to respect her. He and his mother knew that she didn't deserve this. His father, Lucius, was a different story though.

Narcissa brought Hermione to a second floor bathroom of the mansion. Now that Muggle-borns were to serve the Purebloods, each family servant had a certain set of designed clothes to let others know that this servant served a specified family. For the Malfoys, Hermione's clothes were pretty plain. She'd expected them to go all out for that.

"Missus Malfoy? I was wondering how you would like me to refer to you as?"

"My dear, you poor girl. No one deserves to be doing this. Narcissa or ma'am are fine. Missus Malfoy makes me sound old. You'll have to ask what Draco would like. Please excuse my husband too, dear. He isn't used to not getting attention from the Dark Lord," the older witch explained sadly. "I know you're scared, but Draco and I will do what we can to protect you, and I'm sorry about your friend, Ronald."

At the sound of his name, Hermione broke down crying. She still wasn't over his death, and missed him terribly.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Narcissa exclaimed and took the crying witch into her arms. "I don't know if it will help, but I could get you to see Harry Potter." This made Hermione smile again as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes, thank you so much, Narcissa!" Hermione cried, and held to the older witch with comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Yes, thank you so much, Narcissa!" Hermione cried, and held to the older witch with comfort._

* * *

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess Chapter 3**

Hermione felt as if her life was on repeat. Her entire schedule was made up by Lucius.

_6:00 AM: Wake up._

_6:05 AM: Take shower._

_6:15 AM: Eat breakfast._

_6:20 AM: Cook breakfast._

_6:30 AM: Bring Narcissa and I breakfast._

_6:45 AM: Take dishes to kitchen, then bring breakfast to Draco._

This was only a small amount of work to be done in the morning. She was grateful to be fed and clothed. She has heard rumors when she goes out to shop that some families are starving the Muggle Borns who serve them. How she wished desperately that this would stop.

Narcissa was warming up to Hermione. She did not share the same views as Voldemort, and wanted this to stop as well. Hermione was allowed to keep her wand, but only able to do minimal amount of spells, such as the Levitation spell for heavy lifting and the cleaning charm for dishes and messes around the Manor.

Whenever she brought up food to Draco, he always wore this look of regret and pity. He regretted ever becoming a Death Eater, but that wasn't by choice. The pity was because he _did_ feel bad for the bookworm. He didn't really talk to her, except to give orders.

* * *

"Narcissa, when would it be possible to see Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, Hermione. The Dark Lord, from what I've heard, has him locked up," a gasp came from Hermione. "But it was a smart thing, what your friend did. He surrendered instead of giving his life. The Dark Lord does not usually take in prisoners, except when the person is needed to be kept alive."

By the tone of the older witch's voice, Hermione's feeling in her stomach only grew worse.

"Is Harry well fed, do you know?"

"I cannot be certain of that, but I'm sure he's fed enough for him to stay alive. That's the only reason why he's being kept within his grasp."

"Oh," was all Hermione could muster to say to that. She wished for the well-being of her best friend, and for this nightmare to end.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh," was all Hermione could muster to say to that. She wished for the well-being of her best friend, and for this nightmare to end._

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess Chapter 4**

Ever so slowly, the first week after Voldemort's new reign of the Wizarding World had finally passed. Hermione had the entire schedule Lucius gave her memorized. Twice a week, every Monday and Thursday, she went to Diagon Alley to pick up ingredients for potions and recipes. That was two times a week to the place where she didn't want to go.

The two days each week she left for the magical community, she always got strange and hateful stares wherever she went. Hermione had read books about the eras when Muggle Borns were looked down upon, and it seemed as if history were repeating itself with Voldemort in charge. Hermione knew she had to do something to stop this, but she couldn't do anything without Harry though.

Hermione went through the same things every day. It was becoming very boring to her. The only thing she looked forward to were Narcissa's updates about Harry. Some updates about him were good, and other times she told her he wasn't doing very well.

Day by day, Hermione went on serving the Malfoys, yet it reminded her of a Muggle fairy tale, _Cinderella_. She felt like Cinderella, having to serve a family that hates her. Hermione has read the fairy tale several times, so she knows how it ends with Cinderella being with her prince. She wondered if this would end like Cinderella's story or die trying to save her world.


	5. Chapter 5

_She wondered if this would end like Cinderella's story or die trying to save her world._

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess Chapter 5**

Oh what Hermione would do for a Time Turner, then maybe she could prevent this all from happening. But she didn't have any idea how to get it one, since all Time Turners were destroyed in the Department of Mysteries.

Now that she thought about it, there were other things she could have done with the one she had third year instead of taking multiple classes at the same time. She could have used it to prevent Harry's parents deaths.

"Merlin, I'm stupid," she said to herself, not knowing she was overheard by Draco.

"Why do you think that, Granger?" Draco asked from behind.

"Oh, Draco," she jumped. "You frightened me. Please, don't do that again."

"Then don't avoid the question. Also, when did I say you could use my name?"

"You didn't, but your mother did. She told me to ask you what you would prefer to be called. I haven't had a chance to because your father keeps me busy all day." Hermione responded. "Actually, it's none of your business, to be honest. How can I trust you, after everything you've done to us - to me?"

"Why say what you said then? You and I both know you're not stupid," he started to say. "Look, I know - " She cut him off.

"Is that a compliment? Coming from the Slytherin Prince, that's rare," she scoffed, walking away but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"No, not until you tell me what you meant by 'I'm stupid' just a moment ago!" He yelled, keeping hold of her.

"What does it matter to you anyway? You're Draco Malfoy, the boy who never cared for anyone but himself to stay on daddy's and the Dark Lord's good side!" She taunted and laughed. "And what if I don't want to tell you, what if it's a secret of mine? Ever thought of that? Let go of me, right now."

"Or what? Going to turn me into a ferret? You don't scare me, never have and never will. Got that, princess?" He said sternly, in her face.

"Crystal clear."

"Draco! Hermione! I heard yelling, is everything all right?" Narcissa rushed into the room, seeing Draco holding her tight and close, not liking what she's seeing. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you let her go this instant. What did she do to make you do that?"

"She's hiding something from us, I heard her say 'I'm stupid' under her breath! All secrets kept by servants are to be revealed to the owners. We all know this, so why hasn't she done it yet, mother?"

"Maybe it's because you're a bit hard to trust, Malfoy," Hermione spat. "Hermione, please, let me handle this. I -"

"No! I am sick and tired of being used and manipulated by him! For all seven years at Hogwarts, he was cruel to us, and now I'm stuck, forced to serve him for the rest of my life!" She screamed and ran out of the room. Narcissa gave her son the 'We will talk later' look, and ran after the crying witch. Draco stood there in the room alone, not understanding what the heck just happened.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? It's so ANGSTY! lol


	6. Chapter 6

_Narcissa gave her son the 'We will talk later' look, and ran after the crying witch. Draco stood there in the room alone, not understanding what the heck just happened._

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess chapter 6**

Narcissa searched in every room for over half an hour, and there was no sign of Hermione in the Manor. She doubled and tripled checked Hermione's room, her bathroom, and large closet. She didn't know where else to look, but maybe she should have that serious talk with her son.

She walked back to the room where Draco and Hermione had their fight, and found him sitting on a chair with his face buried in his hands.

"I hope you're happy. What did she do to you that you had to go and scare her off like that? She is scared enough as it is, Draco!" Narcissa yelled, hands on her hips.

"I don't know mother. I mean, she's done nothing to try to plot against the Dark Lord. I am scared for her," he cried. Narcissa was a bit shocked when she heard the words come from him. She didn't think to ask him how he felt about this, let alone if he even wanted to have Hermione serve them. She knew there was much history between the two.

"Why is that, Draco?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe because she doesn't deserve this? I'm only mean to her because I have to be. I'm . . . confused about this situation with _him_ in charge of everything." She took his answer in, and thought about it.

"And what are you going to do now? You should go find her right now and apologize for what you did," his mother said in a scary stern voice. Draco gulped in fear. The only other person aside from the Dark Lord he was afraid of was his mother when she gets very angry. He had no choice but to do what she said.

"Fine, I'll go find her, but if she tries anything funny or refuses to accept my apology, I am reporting her to the Dark Lord." Narcissa did not like the tone of his voice, but she allowed him to do so anyway. He left the room to find her, and he hoped he'd have better luck doing so than his mother.

* * *

Hermione just wanted to get away and get back to her real friends and family. She missed everyone so much and the things they did, like the twin's pranks and Molly's cooking. Lucius noticed how delicious the food she served them was, and asked who it was that taught her how to cook.

"My mother and Molly Weasley taught me, sir," she remembered explaining on the third day of servitude.

"I see," was all he said then dismissed her. He never brought the topic up again since that day.

"I just want to go home!" She screamed, and then dropped to her knees and cried.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, unless Pothead has a plan to somehow kill the Dark Lord, you won't be going anywhere for a very long time." Draco came out from behind a statue.

"What do you want?" She spoke with a cold voice.

"Give me a break Granger, you don't scare me. I thought we had that established already. My mother ordered me to come out and find you to apologize for my earlier actions. So I apo -" She cut him off again.

"Oh don't give me that bullocks! A Malfoy never apologizes for anything!"

"I guess there _is_ a first time for everything then!" That shut her up, but realized he just quoted a Muggle saying, and smirked at him.

"What?" He asked confused at the look she was giving him.

"Why, Draco Malfoy, you just said a Muggle quote. Maybe you're not as bad as we thought..." she trailed off her sentence.

He looked at her carefully, noticing she did not have her wand with her.

"All right, what do you mean by that?" Draco asked, then walked behind her, and spoke softly into her ear. "You're also going to tell me what you meant earlier. What was it you said . . . oh right, 'I'm stupid.'" She pushed him away.

"You can't," she breathed. "You wouldn't force it out of me." She felt helpless without her friends, and defenseless without her wand, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do any spells either way.

"If you don't tell us the secrets you're keeping from us, we will have no other choice than to report you to the Dark Lord." This definitely scared Hermione; she had never felt so broken in her life. Tears started to roll down her face again.

"Fine," she cried, it's not like she had any other choice. "I - I'll tell my secrets, but I'm saying this now - some are not for me to tell." They walked back up to the Manor together.

* * *

_What do you think? Not my best chapter, chapter 5 was my best one so far. Right on time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Fine," she cried, it's not like she had any other choice. "I - I'll tell my secrets, but I'm saying this now - some are not for me to tell." They walked back up to the Manor together._

* * *

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess chapter 7**

Draco let his mother and father know that he had found Hermione wandering the Manor gardens. Lucius gave her a look of disgust, Narcissa a look of concern.

"What exactly did you say to get her to come back, Draco?" Narcissa asked sternly.

"I told her if she didn't tell us, I'd report her to the Dark Lord. She agreed to, but she said some secrets are not for her to tell," was his reply.

"You didn't have to threaten her like that. You shouldn't have - "

"It doesn't matter how he did it Narcissa. As long as it worked, she won't do it again." Came Lucius' input.

"Lucius! How - why would you say something like that? This isn't working," Narcissa said. "She's scared enough as it is! She's lost her friends, family, and now the Dark Lord has taken over."

"You can stop talking about me as if I weren't here," Hermione said, her voice without emotion. The three turned around, looking at the witch, each with mixed emotions.

"It's time for you to tell what you're keeping from us, Miss Granger," Malfoy Senior spoke, not looking at her. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. He offered a chair for her, and she sat down.

"Hermione, please don't be nervous. We won't harm you," Narcissa promised. She could only believe her words, and nodded at the older witch.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked with a cool, calm voice.

"I have one. Who was the real Heir of Slytherin in our second year at Hogwarts? Surely, Potter would've told you," Draco barked at her.

"Of course, well it wasn't Harry, if that's what you're trying to get at. No, it was Tom Riddle, also known as the mad man you're working for!" Hermione lost her temper. "What else?"

"What else can you tell us?" Narcissa asked kindly, which didn't go unnoticed by her husband and son. Hermione noticed as well, and tried to calm down a little.

"Well, the boys and I, back in second year, we were trying to figure out who the Heir really was. It was before Harry went into the Chamber. I, uh, brewed a Polyjuice Potion, and - "

"What, in the name of Merlin, would you need to brew such an advanced potion as Polyjuice for, Granger?" Draco spoke up.

"I was getting to that. Harry and Ron became Crabbe and Goyle, after I dosed a couple of sweets with sleeping potion. It was all to be sure we were on the right track. Ginny was taken, then I was Petrified by the Basilisk, but the boys figured it out." As she finished, Draco remembered that night Crabbe and Goyle were acting stranger than normal.

"That was Pothead and Weaselbee I let into the Slytherin Common Room that night?!" Hermione nodded slowly, he flipped out even more. "And what about you? What happened to you that night?"

"I would really rather not say . . . it's quite embarrassing." Came her reply.

"What else is there?" Lucius asked.

"Third year, Harry and I let Buckbeak the Hippogriff free. It was the same day I punched Draco in the nose," Hermione continued. "Fifth year, I was in Dumbledore's Army, because Umbridge was no where near a great Dark Arts teacher like Harry and Lupin. Sixth year, Harry was obsessed with this potions book, which had notes written by Snape when he was a student. It was the only way he succeeded in Potions that year."

"Is this all, Hermione?" Narcissa asked with concern.

"Yes, there's nothing else." She answered, sounding defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Yes, there's nothing else." She answered, sounding defeated._

* * *

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess Chapter 8**

A week passed since Hermione told the Malfoys of the secrets she was able to tell. There was nothing she could have done to have prevented it, unless there was a way to have done it without the threat of being reported, Hermione thought and thought, but Narcissa broke her out her thoughts.

"Hermione, sweetie, the Dark Lord has given permission for you to see your friend. You may come with me, and I'll take you to him," Narcissa whispered softly. This brought a smile to her face for the first time in days with tears of happiness of being able to see her best friend for the first time since the end of the War.

"That's great, when can we leave?" Hermione asked.

"Half an hour," was her answer, and she didn't waste any time getting ready.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Hermione walked out with Narcissa to the front of the Manor where the Apparition point was.

"Hold on tight," she said, and Hermione did exactly that. The witches felt the familiar squeezing sensation of this kind of travel, and Hermione would never get to it. They arrived at their destination: Hogwarts.

"What are we doing at Hogwarts, Narcissa?" She asked quietly, so they couldn't be overheard.

"Visiting your friend Harry Potter. He's in the new dungeon area of the school," she heard a gasp from the younger witch. "But no worries, dear, he is well fed since it wouldn't do any good if he were dead."

"He's lasted this long already, but I don't know how much longer he can handle. . . "Hermione trailed off. The two witches walked together to Harry's cell, and the tears started coming again.

"Oh Harry! I've missed you so much! I thought - I thought I'd lost you too," she cried. Harry would wrap his arms around her, but he was chained to the wall. It wasn't time for a meal, so wasn't allowed to be unchained.

"I'm still here Hermione. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this," he said, keeping his face hidden in the dark.

"Harry, what's wrong with your face? Why can't I look at you?"

"Because /he's/ making me suffer, but keeping me alive since he needs me for something . . . Hermione, I need you to do something for me. Leave right now and stay with the Malfoys so I know at least you are safe." His breathing was labored.

"No Harry I won't leave you again! I want to do something, I can't just leave you here!"

"You can," he breathed. "And you will. Narcissa, I think she has been here long enough. But first come here, Hermione." She walked slowly to her best friend, he whispered something to her, and she nodded walking away from him, with tears falling down her face again.

"And who might this be?" Came a cold voice from behind. It was the Dark Lord, Voldemort, himself. He'd come down to see his only favorite prisoner, Harry Potter. Hermione froze at his voice, and remembered what Narcissa told her. 'Don't speak unless spoken to, don't look at him in the eye unless told to do so. Whatever he says, you do not talk back. Whatever I tell him, just go with it.'

"My Lord," Narcissa started coolly. "I have brought Miss Granger to see her friend. She really was worried about him, and so I brought her here to show he has not been harmed. Isn't that right?" She looked at the former Gryffindor, and Hermione kept her head down and said, "Yes, that's right. I was terribly worried for him. But now that I've seen him, I need not worry so much."

"But that's not all, is it, Miss Granger? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled, and she slowly looked up at him. "I can see how much you despise this world. I feel how much you despise me right now. So maybe, your wish will be granted," he spoke like a snake, and raised his wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Don't hate me please! There IS a reason for the Unforgivable being used but you'll have to wait until the next chapter! *evil laugh* Oh and remember to review! Second chapter within 3 days :D I'll update again within the week, but before the 10th since I'm going to Disneyland that day...

12/3/12: I'm not going to update for a few days. The ideas can only come so fast. I injured my hand so I'm a little disabled with typing right now, even though this might not be filled with errors, I'm correcting myself. (before anyone asks, my hand got smooshed by the door as I was taking our puppy out to go... so yeah, I'm not doing anything until it gets better.)


	9. Chapter 9

_"But that's not all, is it, Miss Granger? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled, and she slowly looked up at him. "I can see how much you despise this world. I feel how much you despise me right now. So maybe, your wish will be granted," he spoke like a snake, and raised his wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_I apologize if this story is getting hard to follow. I write it out how my mind thinks it will work._

* * *

**Hermione the Mudblood Princess Chapter 9**

"NOOOOOO!" Came a yell from Harry and he ran out of his cell in time to block the curse reaching Hermione. The green light faded away as quickly as it came, and Hermione found her best friend lying still on the floor, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

At the same time Harry was struck by the curse, Voldemort fell to the floor. Then Hermione remembered what Harry whispered to her just moments before.

'I am the last Horcrux, He has to kill me but then he will become mortal and I can kill him. Stay with the Malfoys, do this for me. They'll keep you safe.'

"Harry!" Hermione cried, she knelt down next to him. "Please don't be dead! No! I can't lose you too!"

"Hermione, we must go now." Narcissa said rushing Hermione to her feet but she wouldn't move. "Hermione, please, we'll take him with us."

"All ri - right," she cried, not able to bear the thought of losing another friend. A moment after they collected Harry, Voldemort stood back up, not understanding what just happened.

"Don't just stand there!" the Dark Lord seethed. "Capture them you fools!" His Death Eaters chased after Narcissa, Hermione, and an unconscious Harry. They ran as fast as they could out of the castle.

"Hermione go to the Hog's Head, while I take him back to the Manor. Don't let anyone see you. I'll come back for you as soon as I can." Narcissa told her. "Be careful."

Hermione ran for her life from the Death Eaters, she only hoped Narcissa would be back really soon.

* * *

Hermione waited. And waited, and waited some more. She jumped at the sound of a knock upon the door of the room she was hiding in at the Hog's Head.

"Who is it?" She approached the door carefully.

"It's Narcissa," the stranger answered, but it didn't quite sound like the woman. How she wished for a wand.

"I - I don't believe you," Hermione half-shouted, using a chair to block the door. She rested her head to listen; she concentrated and heard whispering from the other side. She was nervous the people outside of her room would break down the door. "Please hurry Narcissa," she muttered to herself. Then out of nowhere a _pop_. It was Narcissa! She ran to the witch just as the Death Eaters broke down the door. Hermione held tight to the Malfoy matriarch as they apparated out of the room just as a Killing Curse flew passed the spot where the two witches were standing. They knew exactly where to go and what to tell their master.

* * *

The witches landed in front of the Manor with a _pop_. They ran up the hill **(not to fetch a pail of water)** into the protection of the wards around the Manor. The Dark Lord would have them all killed for escaping with Harry Potter.

"Mother! Where have you been? Why did you bring Potter here?" Draco was furious, but not nearly as much as Lucius was. His own wife went behind his back and brought to his home the boy who could kill the Dark Lord.

"No time to explain, Draco. The Dark Lord will be here any second - " Narcissa stopped as the Manor shook violently. "He's here!"

* * *

_This is my last update before the 10th. I won't update again until after a week or if I get another idea for this story to write. REVIEW! REVIEW! AND enjoy this small preview of the next chapter:_

**_Hermione was scared. It seemed her Gryffindor traits have vanished like magic, which is quite ironic she thought to herself. She didn't know why Narcissa was protecting her and Harry, but perhaps the witch had no desire for Voldemort to rule any longer. There was always a 'but'; there was always something that prevented them from achieving what they need to do. Hermione would have to worry about it later though. Saving Harry was the first thing, it'd come down to saving him many times before this all happened. The bookworm knew one thing: Harry was the last Horcrux and Voldemort destroyed it himself, which meant he was no longer immortal and can die from a single Killing Curse._**


End file.
